


Откровения под одеялом

by greensun



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, cheggsy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взаимная дрочка под одеялом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Откровения под одеялом

**Author's Note:**

> Это действительно Porn Without Plot
> 
> Посвящается дорогому чеггзи-треду, а так же моему чудесному соавтору за взаимное и вдохновляющее горение друг в друга <3

Не то чтобы это было так уж невероятно. Много новых впечатлений, целая масса эмоций, вагон стресса и вот это все дерьмо. Новое место. Прорва физической активности. Новые люди, уйма людей, с ума сойти просто. 

Но блядь. Эггзи же не пятнадцать. И даже не восемнадцать. Вот какого черта посреди одной из первых ночей «самого опасного собеседования» в Кингсмен у него вдруг случился такой немыслимый стояк? 

Он слышал мерное дыхание остальных кандидатов вокруг — их было восемь вместе с Эггзи, теперь восемь, когда Амелия утонула, черт. Эггзи постарался сосредоточиться на этой весьма печальной мысли — очень остужало одну его непокорную часть тела — но все равно соскочил на совсем другие темы. Например, на то, что в пижамных штанах стало неожиданно тесно. Или что все остальные дышали так громко, что сама мысль о дрочке вызывала дискомфорт.

Нет, в этом не было ничего такого — Эггзи немало времени в своей жизни провел с кучей людей, не оставаясь в одиночестве ни на минуту, и простая дрочка под одеялом в общей казарме была для него обычным делом. Но тут как-то было... ну, неудобно. В конце концов, на соседней кровати спала Рокси, девушка все-таки, а остальные были высокородными ублюдками из элитных колледжей с бездонными источниками сарказма и презрения в своих задницах. В общем, даже тихонько дрочить под одеялом было бы стремно и неуютно. 

Эггзи маялся. Чертова пижама давила на проклятый стояк. Под одеялом было слишком жарко, без него — дуло. Стоило, наверное, тихонько встать и принять прохладный душ, но это была так себе идея. Души тут, как и унитазы, были открытой частью казармы, и шумом воды Эггзи уж точно кого-нибудь разбудит, а там все прекрасно поймут, с какого хрена Эггзи посреди ночи поперся принимать душ. Если не придумают каких более постыдных причин, станется с этих породистых говнюков. 

«Вот я придурок», — думал Эггзи, вертясь с боку на бок. — «Что за глупости меня волнуют. Будто мне и правда пятнадцать». 

Честное слово, Эггзи было стыдно. Поэтому он просто сопел, пытаясь улечься поудобнее, и даже штаны приспустил на бедра, чтобы не давили, но легче ему не становилось. 

Неожиданно справа выросла стремительная тень, а через мгновение под одеяло к Эггзи забрался кто-то длинный и ногастый, бесцеремонно оккупировав половину койки. Эггзи так обалдел, что замер, судорожно вдохнув воздух. 

Пахло дорогим и терпким парфюмом. Эггзи стало очень странно где-то под ложечкой, когда он понял, что узнал, мать его, одеколон Чарли. И когда он успел запомнить такую ни черта не нужную информацию?..

— Достал сопеть и ворочаться, — свистящим шепотом сообщил говнюк Чарли, обжигая шею Эггзи горячим дыханием. Тот резко выдохнул и тем же шепотом начал возмущаться:

— Какого х...

Но тут Чарли решительно взял в руку член Эггзи и сжал пальцы так, что Эггзи подавился своим возмущением и резко натянул одеяло на головы им обоим. 

— Твою мать! — не выдержал Эггзи, когда Чарли нагло оттянул крайнюю плоть и с силой провел большим пальцем по головке. Все это было дико, неожиданно и совершенно невозможно, и так шокирующе, что Эггзи не мог сопротивляться. Только ругался шепотом в одеяло, захлебываясь душным воздухом, и мотал головой, потому что Чарли действовал очень умело и так, чтоб его, правильно и хорошо, вот да, да, о боже, можно еще раз так же, да! Ох, ебать! В общем, высокомерный мудак Чарли дрочил Эггзи именно так, как было нужно. Бесцеремонно и быстро, с силой и энергией, аж звезды где-то в голове искрили. 

Эггзи кончил совершенно беззвучно — и так бурно, как давно не бывало. 

Пытаясь отдышаться, Эггзи почувствовал у своего уха сосредоточенное сопение Чарли и заерзал, не зная, что сказать и что делать. Что это только что, блядь, было? Как вообще на такое реагировать? И куда деть руки, черт возьми... 

И тут Чарли так же решительно и нагло взял ладонь Эггзи скользкой рукой — и положил себе на член. 

На обнаженный, горячий, очень твердый и определенно мужской член.

— Этим вы занимаетесь в своих элитных закрытых школах? — ощерился Эггзи хриплым шепотом. До взаимной дрочки с парнями он никогда в своей бурной разнообразной жизни не доходил и, вроде как, не собирался. И чужих членов не держал и не хотел. 

— Двигайся давай, — властно прошипел Чарли, горячо выдохнув Эггзи в шею. 

И Эггзи не убрал руку. Двинул ладонью раз, другой — на пробу. Было странно и совершенно абсурдно, и очень жарко (стоило бы выбраться из-под одеяла, но Эггзи это даже в голову не пришло). Чарли выдохнул снова, даже без слов оставаясь самодовольным и требовательным придурком, привыкшим получать то, что хочет. Стоило бы просто вытолкнуть его с кровати, но почему-то Эггзи изменило здравомыслие (это все послеоргазменная эйфория виновата!), и он стал дрочить Чарли. 

Было не очень удобно и вообще не с руки, и Чарли прижимался так сильно и горячо, что становилось слишком тесно, но Эггзи упрямо двигал ладонью, стараясь делать то, что всегда делал сам с собой. У головки сжимать чуть сильнее, у основания члена задержать руку чуть подольше. Оттянуть крайнюю плоть, обвести пальцем круг по головке, размазывая выступившую смазку. Несколько раз быстро скользнуть ладонью по члену вверх-вниз, и снова обвести головку, а потом... 

А потом Чарли стал толкаться в руку Эггзи, сбивая ритм, и все получалось как-то само собой. Чарли кончил, больно укусив Эггзи за плечо. Ладонь обожгло липкой спермой.

Вот блядь же. 

— Бля, вот это дерьмо, — сдавленным шепотом повторил вслух свои мысли Эггзи. 

— Ой, как будто тебе не понравилось, Эгги, — лениво и жарко отозвался Чарли, расслабленно занимая еще больше места на койке. 

— Я вообще-то не из этих, — столь же лениво огрызнулся Эггзи. После оргазма совсем не хотелось собачиться.

Чарли фыркнул. 

— Тоже мне новость.

— А вот ты точно пидорас, — мстительно заметил Эггзи. 

— Но тебе понравилось, — самодовольно прошептал Чарли прямо на ухо Эггзи.

— ...блядь.

Чарли откинул наконец одеяло — свежий воздух! — и ехидно улыбнулся Эггзи. Демонстративно вытер ладонь и себя все тем же чертовым одеялом (принадлежащим Эггзи, между прочим!), а потом, не сказав ни слова, ускользнул к себе в койку. 

Эггзи лежал в своей постели, изгвазданной его и чужой спермой, и пытался отдышаться. В воздухе позорно пахло потом и сексом. А еще Эггзи с ужасом понял, что кое-кто из остальных кандидатов совершенно точно не спит — слишком неровное и неглубокое дыхание у них было. Чарли немного повозился в своей койке — даже не глядя на него, Эггзи чувствовал его самодовольство — и, кажется, отрубился. Сукин сын. 

Но ведь... Но ведь, блядь, да. Эггзи понравилось. Кому вообще может не понравиться своевременная отличная дрочка, даже если она оказалась неожиданным подарком от одного спесивого засранца?

...на следующую ночь Эггзи сам забрался к Чарли под одеяло. 

— Ты же «не из этих»? — лениво удивился Чарли, пока Эггзи устраивался поудобнее, отвоевывая себе побольше места.

— Ну да, — беспечным шепотом отозвался Эггзи, натянув на них обоих одеяло с головой. — Но судя по всему, все рыцари Кингсмен учились в этих ваших школах с веселыми развлечениями в общежитиях. А раз я мечу на место рыцаря, то должен познать все прелести обучения в закрытых учебных заведениях.

— И ты решил использовать меня в качестве обучающего материала? — ехидно спросил Чарли.

— Вроде того, — прошептал Эггзи, запустил руку к Чарли в пижамные штаны и решительно взялся за его член.

Очевидно, Чарли был совершенно не против.


End file.
